one_piece_grand_cruisefandomcom-20200215-history
Red
Scarlett "Red" Ryugu is a striped beakfish mermaid who serves as a commodore for the marines and princess of Fishman Island. She is currently the highest ranking marine, despite her relationship with a Revolutionary. She is also the current ancient weapon, Poseidon. Background Birth Red was born on September 14th, 18 years prior to the current timeline. Her mother died of childbirth leaving her to be raised by her father. Childhood Due to the royal status of the Ryugu family, Red was raised in near-luxury. Aside from the occasional stalker, she had a pretty care-free childhood. Meeting Gideon When she was 14, a pirate who called himself "Gideon" found his way to Fishman Island. The two disliked each other at first (due to Red's spoiled behavior) and got into an argument that ended with Red accusing the pirate of "threatening" her and getting Gideon sent to the dungeons. Later that day, a group of fishman radicals attempted to besiege the royal palace, claiming that the current rulers cared for humans too much. With her father captured, and all of the guards defeated, Red set Gideon free to help defeat the extremists. Gideon was able to wipe out all of the soldiers easily, except for the boss who almost killed him, which caused Red to scream and a sea king to instantly come and defeat the fishman. Since then, Gideon and Red have remained friends, and often meet up to exchange drinks of sake. Slavery A couple of days after her 16th birthday, a Celestial Dragon visited Fishman Island with the intent of finding slaves. Red was attempting another one of her "running-away" escapes from the castle when she unknowingly stumbled within sight of the Celestial Dragon. Upon seeing the young mermaid, the Celestial Dragon immediately had her captured and would remain holding her for several months. When word of the young mermaid princess's capture was relayed back to her father, he tried everything within his power to get her back, but due to Government policy regarding World Nobles, he would have to take more drastic measures to reclaim his daughter. The Fishman King assembled a small task force of well-trained fishmen to get her back, but they failed to get within the walls of Mariejois. King Ryugu was far too impatient to wait any longer, though, so he took matters into his own hands, leading a slightly larger task force into Mariejois under disguise as Fishmen radicals. With the help of Sea Kings (summoned by Red's cry) they ended up liberating the princess and a small number of other slaves (including some humans), but at the cost of the King's life. Aftermath Red assumed control over the entirety of Fishman Island, but something was different about her (she had developed sadistic qualities). When she reached the age of 17, she enrolled into the Marines, in her quest for power and to "Never again be powerless." In the current time, she is 18 and a Commodore, quickly heading up the ranks. Appearance Red is a mermaid with a black and white striped tail. She has long red hair (from which she gets her nickname) and her bangs are gathered mostly to the right. She wears a white striped bikini top with blue lacing with the word "Marine" written on it. Also, she usually wears a standard Marine cap that she does not take off very frequently, even when swimming. On her back is a slave mark which she appears to cover up with her long hair. Personality Regal Demeanor As princess of Fishman Island, Poseidon, and a high-ranking Marine, Red is known to act very "classy." She moves in a very polite manner, and tries to avoid breaking character, going as far as to have lower-ranking marines bring fancy furniture wherever she goes, so that she may sit down in fashion whenever she wants to. However, there are a number of times she has "broken character" and acted in very unceremonious ways (see quirks). It should be noted that this personality trait might have something to do with her sadism, as it adds to her belief that she is better than most people. Sadism After being a slave to the Celestial Dragons for a period of time, Red has developed some sadistic traits. She is a sadist who lacks empathy for people of whom she deems weak. She enjoys putting her enemies through great pain, both physically and emotionally. She has no qualms about killing innocent people to get what she wants, and rationalizes her behavior with "Dark Justice." Femme Fatale Red often uses her looks to her advantage. She flirts with those around her often, despite her current engagement. She is even known to use her body to emotionally-disarm a perverted combatant in battle. When men say pervy things to her (which happens a lot in the One Piece world), she sees it as a compliment, no matter how vulgar the statement is. Racism/Prejudice Being a mermaid, Red has had quite a few problems with discrimination. She attempts to make up for this by ranking up in the marine world and gaining enough power to keep up with someone in a fight. Despite being on the recieving end of most discrimination, Red will sometimes "lose her cool" and speak out against humanity as a whole; however, most of these remarks are empty as she is marrying a human. Quirks *When she sees any sort of animal, she will call it "cute" and feel the need to hug it *If she is tired and you attempt to bother her, she will become a literal hurricane of anger, and might summon a Sea King *Despite having full control of Sea Kings (due to being Poseidon), she will often accidentally summon them if her mood is extreme enough *She is often found playing card games, such as Solitare or Poker with her unit *If she is not wearing her usual attire, she is almost always seen wearing something very revealing *She is known to break awkward silences with a joke (usually innapropriate or unfunny, or both) Goals Ever since her previous state of enslavement, Red has her mind set on getting power. This is the main reason she joined the Marines, despite their relationship with World Nobles. She aspires to have the entire navy span the world, and will stop at nothing to gain complete control. However, she wants to conquer the world, not rule it (which is why she joined the Marines, and not the Government). Relationships Shi Red is currently engaged to the revolutionary, Shi. This is an odd matching, due to their occupations going directly against each other, but they justify it with their Romeo and Juliet excuse. Their personalities do seem to connect, for the most part, due to Red's sadism matching Shi's multiple personalities. Also, they both share a similar view of World Nobles (hint: it's pretty negative). Subordinates Despite her sadism, Red is known to treat her subordinates surprisingly well, letting them do as they please, which in turn inspires their intense loyalty and devotion; this makes her followers the strongest offensive force of the Marines. However, her unit lives in constant fear of her "tantrums" where she accidentally summons a Sea King. They have grown to realize to calm her down immediately if they don't want to accidentally be eaten. She sees herself as a sort-of mother of her unit, and grows immensely angry when they are attacked. However, this motherly instinct will often interfere with her subordinates' social life. Red's unit will frequently correct her if she is going through one of her "quirks" and often act more maturely than she does, despite her being the commanding officer. Abilities and Fighting Techniques History Trivia *Red enjoys listening to classical and opera music *When her father is brought up in conversation, Red will say "Oh, yeah, he's dead," showing very little concern over the fact that her father is dead Category:Marines